


Something Stupid

by scottxlogan



Series: Angst Prompt Series [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Scott and Logan have made a secret arrangement with one another. However, when Scott finds himself enjoying the time they spent together, he deals with the embarrassment of having said too much to Logan.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Angst Prompt Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026525
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of the angst/fluff series to the prompt “What happened last night?” given by an anon on Tumblr. I combined this prompt with another another anon request I received a while ago for a story where Scott is embarrassed by something he's said to Logan when he's caught up in a domestic moment with him. I hope the anons who made the requests enjoy the story! Thanks for the inspiration!

Sheer humiliation licked over Scott’s senses as he made his way through the damn near silent library hoping for an afternoon reprieve. Heaven knew it was the best thing for him after the previous evening he’d made a major faux pas in doing the unthinkable during his ‘arrangement’ with Logan. The terms had been simple. They would set up a time and meet, not giving any further thought to their arrangement. It was discreet, efficient, and served its purpose for the last few months without needing any further explanation beyond the terms they’d set with one another.

“We tell no one about this,” Scott could remember himself cautioning Logan before they’d even considered crossing the line with one another, “This stays between us and if anyone asks…”

“It never happened,” Logan agreed biting down on the cigar between his pinched lips, “We never even considered it.”

“Good. Just so we’re clear,” Scott could clearly recall himself laying out the groundwork for what had been a mutually beneficial situation for them. It was Scott’s way of extending an olive branch so to speak after they’d found their way to one another’s orbit again after spending so much time at odds with one another. At first, it had felt awkward when Scott had suggested it, but the longer that they took part in the exchange, the easier it was to simply turn to routine evolving into something deeper than he’d imagined after weeks of rigorous time spent together engaged in non-stop activity with one another.

“You’re getting good at this,” Logan’s teasing voice still caused Scott to blush each time they’d set aside their personal issues in favor of giving in to their new arrangement with one another. With each time they met up in their allotted place away from the others, it became clearer that it was becoming more than a routine. With each hour they’d spent in each other’s orbit their dynamic was shifting, changing with every effort they’d put into their activity. It seemed the harder they tried to fight what was happening between them, the more Scott felt it in the room between them growing with each passing day until finally the previous evening he’d simply shot it all to hell by opening his mouth and saying the worst possible thing imaginable.

“Damn it,” Scott cursed under his breath attempting to find a way to make up for the err in his judgment, but knowing that he’d put things out there readily offering up the worst possible phrase imaginable, he found that he lacked the courage to face his companion. He’d been making up excuses all day to avoid any kind of contact with Logan, but now as he found himself in the middle of the library preparing to bury himself in a stack of books, he faced with the last man he’d anticipated to witness buried in a wide set book, thumbing through the pages with obvious distain.

“Logan,” Scott practically gasped discovering the man he’d spent most of the sleepless night he’d put behind him thinking about, “Wh..what are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” Logan explained leaning back in his seat. He closed the book he’d been skimming over before Scott’s arrival. He set it down on the tabletop with a loud popping sound that caused Scott to practically jump out of his skin. Worriedly Scott looked around to see if the noise had created any kind of commotion. When it hadn’t, Scott found himself grudgingly facing Logan down again, “I wasn’t finished when you walked out last night.”

“I know that and I’m sorry about that. It’s just that I…” Scott struggled to get his words out, intentionally doing anything he could to refrain from looking at the man he’d completely and utterly humiliated himself in front of the previous evening.

“You kind of left me high and dry there,” Logan noted pushing the discarded book across the table. He stood upright, eyes honing in on Scott when he circled around the long, rectangular wooden table to bridge the distance between them, “I had to take the initiative to finish off myself when you ran out of there without warning.”

“Again, I’m sorry that I…” Scott swallowed down hard. He rubbed his palms over the side of his jeans wishing more than anything that he would’ve kept his mouth long enough to avoid the awkward exchange between them.

“You could’ve at least given me a little warning before you left,” Logan’s words grew darker as he moved in closer to where Scott was standing perfectly still, “One minute we were going strong, really getting a feel for it and then the next you ran out of there without warning, leaving me on my ass to figure out how to finish in a satisfying fashion.”

“I know that and I’m…” Scott was flustered. The more he spoke, the harder it was to deny that Logan’s presence made him uneasy. Looking around the library again, Scott considered his retreat wondering how to save face when he spotted Logan’s uneasy eyes upon him. He swallowed down hard before delivering a subdued apology, “sorry.”

“Sorry, yeah I got that,” Logan noted with an awkward glance in Scott’s general direction, “but I still don’t understand why you ran off like you did. Things were going good between us. We’d just reached the right temperatures to really get things heated up between us and…”

“I figured that it was best if I left before I made things worse,” Scott swallowed down hard when Logan took a bold step towards him. His presence was overwhelming, eyes intense as Scott involuntarily took a step back refusing to meet him halfway in the movements, “You didn’t really need me there with you to finish off and…”

“It would’ve been nice to have your hands there working with me to finish,” Logan prompted him further. With another forward motion, Logan’s eyes fixated on Scott, forcing Scott to face the one thing that he hadn’t wanted to think about upon entering the library. Now it was there before him with Logan in his face, practically daring him to run away again with each step he made closer to Scott, “I don’t understand what scared you off. One-minute things were going great, we’d found our own rhythm together and then…”

“I was embarrassed,” Scott blurted out knowing only too well that the crimson color that carried over his cheeks would be the key to his undoing should Logan push the issue further, “After what I said—what I told you…”

“What about it?” Logan questioned blankly when Scott shifted directions retreating into a stack of books.

“I just…” Scott swallowed down a nervous gulp before turning away. He hadn’t meant to escape, but with Logan on his heels, he found himself struggling for clarity. Any inkling of it was lost when Logan’s fingers hooked in over his elbow to prevent him from leaving.

“Slim,” Logan appealed to him with concern evident in his voice. They were away from the main room caught up in between a narrow row of bookshelves that offered up a small fraction of the privacy that they needed for their impending conversation, “I don’t see what the problem is. What’s going on?”

“Logan, I told you that I loved you,” Scott’s voice echoed through the quiet library causing the librarian to chastise him with a pinched hiss of a shushing sound. It was enough for Scott to step back further into the books, hoping to hide his face from any unwanted attention their conversation would muster up.

“I know,” Logan replied with a small shrug. He followed Scott further into the deep row attempting to remain calm and collected when Scott began to pace around the shelves again. With a sigh, Logan placed his arm out over the row of books beside him and leaned in against the display, “What’s your point?”

“I said I loved you,” Scott repeated with a firm warning in his tone. He forced himself to face Logan again watching as Logan seemed untouched by the declaration, by the memory of the foolish words that had escaped through Scott’s lips when they’d been alone together the night before, “When we were there together it just kind of slipped out and…”

“You left me all alone before I could respond, which was kind of shitty all things considered. I wasn’t exactly in a position to go run off chasing you like that,” Logan reminded him a shake of his head. He stood up taller, squaring his positioning off so that Scott had no choice, but to remain captive in the moment simply engaging in the uneasy conversation between them, “You aren’t really one for giving a guy a chance to sort things out before you go running are you?”

“What do you mean?” Scott questioned when the librarian made another annoyed sound.

“Come with me,” Logan instructed reaching for Scott’s hand and pulling him towards the library’s entrance.

“Logan, where are we going? I have work to do and…” Scott half-heartedly protested when he and Logan made their way out of the library and into the hallway. Still following Logan’s lead, Scott found himself gripping onto Logan’s fingers tighter, refusing to let go when it was clear whatever force was driving them towards each other wasn’t about to let up anytime soon. A short while later they found themselves standing in the grand, oversized kitchen at the school facing each other in the very spot where Scott’s bout of word vomit had stolen the ease from him in their surroundings.

“As I said,” Logan began to explain circling around the island kitchen to bring them closer together, “When you took off you threw me for a loop because I knew that the cake wasn’t going to bake itself. After the months of training that we put into it preparing for this event, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little bit surprised that you ran of like you did. It’s not that I wasn’t perfectly capable of handling the job myself given my experience in the kitchen, but knowing how eager you were to play a hand in the baking process…”

“Logan I…” Scott opened his mouth to speak, but nothing felt right when he let out a long sigh and leaned up against the kitchen counter.

Closing his eyes, Scott thought back to how he’d initially approached Logan months ago coming up with the idea that perhaps Scott could brush up on his culinary skills with Logan’s help. At first it had felt like an excuse to spend time together, but Scott had known full well with Logan’s years and experience it would be easy to work towards brushing up his cooking skills in a non-threatening environment where they could be away from combat and simply engage in spending time together. At first the plan had worked incredibly well until the long hours of learning new recipes had transformed into something more in their exchanges. Each time Scott had found himself coming up with excuses to stay longer, to learn far more complicated recipes in the name of bonding time. It was relaxing and something that Scott wasn’t sure he needed in his life until he’d gotten used to the idea of cooking with Logan just for the thrill of spending more time with him.

Everything was as it should be until last night when after Logan had told a particularly raunchy joke in the midst of baking a cake for Nathan’s birthday, Scott had followed up with laughter and the three little words that he simply hadn’t meant to say aloud. At the time they’d felt so natural, so clearly a given as their time together had proven to have a deep impact upon Scott. However, just as soon as he’d said them, he’d been completely horrified by the ease at which they’d spilled from his lips. It had been unexpected and unwarranted given that Logan was simply helping him with nothing more in mind. Knowing that Scott had rushed out of the kitchen ready to put it all behind them until he’d been left without any other choice.

“I get it Slim,” Logan reached out to touch the side of his face, “You said something that was difficult for you. You spoke your mind and in doing so, you found that your heart led you in a new direction.”

“I wasn’t planning on…” Scott struggled to find the right words when he observed Logan’s response to him.

“I know you weren’t, but for what it’s worth,” Logan stepped forward reaching out to draw Scott into a full embrace, “I’m glad that you did. It felt nice.”

“It did?” Scott questioned preparing to say something more when he looked beyond Logan to the three tied birthday cake that was carefully positioned on the center of the kitchen island. With considerable amount of detail laid out in the decorations, Scott found himself at a loss knowing that the cake was exactly what Scott had spoken of pulling together for his son’s birthday. There in vivid contrast to the white frosting were space themed decorations, each one lending itself to the theme that Scott was hoping to put together for his son’s birthday. It was silly and childish but given that he’d missed so much of Nathan’s life the first time around, this time he’d wanted to do something right. He wanted to be the kind of father that he’d never really had growing up, but in seeing Logan’s hard work on display, he realized that perhaps he’d jumped the gun on that one too in leaving so quickly the previous evening.

“Did you do all of this?” Scott questioned moving in closer to inspect the cake before him.

“It was a pain in the ass after you left, but yeah,” Logan stepped in behind Scott. Bringing his hands out onto the island beyond where they stood together, he rose on his toes to get closer to Scott, “That was all me.”

“It’s…” Scott found himself at a loss in paying close attention to the detail that Logan had put into his work, “incredible.”

“Of course, it is,” Logan laughed lightly, “and you wouldn’t believe how hard I had to fight Rachel to keep her from stealing a taste of it when she came in late last night. A few hours more and this cake wouldn’t make it, but since we waited a bit longer than we’d anticipated…”

“It’s perfect,” Scott couldn’t help, but smile at Logan’s attention to detail. It was exactly as Scott had requested, undoubtedly better than it would’ve turned out had Scott stuck around to finish working on the project they’d started with one another.

“Almost,” Logan shrugged reaching out to touch Scott’s shoulder, “although I have a few final touches to add to it…that is if you’re willing to stick around and help.”

“Of course, I am,” Scott decided turning around to see Logan smiling up at him, “I’m sorry about last night. I overreacted and went into a bit of a panic.”

“You don’t say?” Logan fought to contain the laughter that carried over him, “but for what it’s worth Slim, just so we’re clear. Me too.”

“What?” Scott questioned as Logan reached for his hand and offered up a small squeeze.

“With what you said,” Logan stepped forward. He collected Scott into his arms, pulling Scott in against his chest, “I love you too Slim. Always have and probably always will.”

“Probably?” Scott repeated with confusion in his voice.

“Yeah it all depends on whether or not we can finish this cake first,” Logan teased snaking his arm around Scott’s neck to pull him in closer for a slow, tantalizing kiss. As their lips met in a small kiss, Scott found himself falling into a relieved sense of ease knowing only too well that he’d clearly overreacted the previous evening to his slip of the tongue. Melting into the kiss, Scott felt Logan finally break away before looking up at him again with a mischievous smirk, “Now what do you say? Think you’re up to task on getting this done?”

“I’m willing to give it a try,” Scott readily agreed reaching out to Logan to pull him into an embrace again, “For what it’s worth I meant what I said last night Logan I really do love you.”

“Just remember that when I put you on clean up duty after the party tonight,” Logan teased as Scott found himself pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to fall into domestic bliss with a man he’d spent far too many years fighting to keep at bay. Now as they worked together to create the perfect birthday surprise for Nathan, Scott reveled in the first sense of peace and ease he’d experienced in his life after years of misery. It seemed that things were finally working out for him after all.


End file.
